Kaliesh'erai
| races = Moon elves, sun elves, wood elves, wild elves, half-elves, avariel, celadrin | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Kaliesh'erai }} The Kaliesh'erai was an organization of psionic elves based in the city of Evereska in the Western Heartlands. Activities The majority of the members spent their time in serene mediation and contemplation of their powers, but there were some who'd grown fascinated by psionic items. They sought to acquire any such items they could, and gladly bought or bartered them from visitors to Evereska. Thus Evereska was a good place to find a buyer for a psionic curiosity. The Kaliesh'erai were thus the most prolific collectors of psionic lore in the surface lands, and likely only second to the illithids in the Underdark. Base of Operations The Hall of the Kaliesh'erai in Evereska was the headquarters of the organization. A subbasement area contained a number of laboratories and vaults holding the group's collection of psionic items. This represented the largest collection of psionic lore and knowledge in Faerûn. History Thanks to their long elven life-spans, many members of the Kaliesh'erai had spent centuries training their minds and practicing their psychic powers, making them the top experts in psionic lore by 1373 DR. However, in the mid-1370s DR, one young member, Reliath Crescentia, robbed the Hall of a number of powerful items. The theft triggered huge debates among the remaining members, which came to focus on the future of the Kaliesh'erai and led to a schism between older conservative and younger expansionist elements. Organization The Kaliesh'erai was but a loose association of elves of similar interests but they had dissimilar views. While many simply contemplated and cultivated their powers, one faction was fascinated with psionic items instead. By 1374 DR, the Kaliesh'erai had also undergone something of a schism into conservative and expansionist contingents, triggered by Crescentia's theft. The former, comprising older members led by Theldir Whitemoon, preferred seclusion and separation from the outer, non-elven world. The latter, the younger elves following Dalthoeneir Delthoenoth, desired contact with non-elven psionicists, and perhaps even allow them to join the Kaliesh'erai. Members The Kaliesh'erai only accepted elves or half-elves who could demonstrate some psionic capability and were knowledgeable in psionic lore or powers or skilled in autohypnosis. Members were mostly psions and wilders. In 1374 DR, there were 55 members: 25 moon elves, 15 sun elves, 5 wood elves, 2 wild elves, 6 half-elves, 1 avariel, and 1 celadrin. None were evil. The organization required dues of a tithe (that is, 10%) of member's earnings. In return, members received psionic training and favored members enjoyed a 15% discount on services of a psionic nature from other members. Rumors The Hall of the Kaliesh'erai was rumored to contain cells holding imprisoned psionic monsters—such as couatl, rakshasa, or yuan-ti—that were being studied by the members. Appendix References Category:Elven organizations Category:Psionic organizations Category:Organizations in the Hall of the Kaliesh'erai Category:Organizations in Evereska Category:Organizations in the Western Heartlands Category:Organizations in West Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations